I truly hate rain
by VirguleAddict
Summary: Your family's dog has incontinence, your uniform is ruined, you are late for school, your breakfast is ruined by some bullies and the Skylark punishes you over something trifling. Your day was horrible, but things are always worse when it rains. (Reader X Yamamoto ; K for bad language)


Title:** I truly hate rain**

Author: _VirguleAddict_

Couple: Yamamoto x Reader [_You_]

Summary; Your family's dog has incontinence, your uniform is ruined, you are late for school, your breakfast is ruined by some bullies and the Skylark punishes you over something trifling. Your day was horrible, but things are always worse when it rains. (_ReaderXYamamoto_)

Attribution; KHR is owned by Akira Amano and the heroine is obviously YOU, so I can't own you… except if you give yourself to me Muhuhuhuhuhu! *GETSHOT* A-anyway, I own only the story *faints from blood loss and wait for a sun flame user to be kind enough to revive her*

**Will be proofed again soon!**

* * *

><p>･ﾟ0o.｡.:<strong> I truly hate rain<strong>.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Today was an awful day. _Really_ awful.

First thing that happened this morning was finding that your brother's dog slept then shat in your closet. How the fuck did he do that without being noticed was up to God's sadistic will.

Second thing was that you were running because you were late, since your mum made you and your bro clean the smelly dog shit out of your bedroom and you had to wash the smell out of your clothes. Your PE school jogging was unusable so you had to take your short school bloomers[_1_] with you today. It was the beginning of autumn, and you could already imagine and feel the disapproving glares of the female student body as well as the leeching stares of the boys.

The third thing was to crash into one of your school`s bullies with a toast covered in delicious-but-sticky blackcurrant jam and honey. Forgetting about being late, you ran away from the gang, finishing your jam-less toast in the process.

By the time you reached school, which had already started, it began to rain.

You _hated_ rain. It always brought bad Karma with it.

So today started marvellously. Sarcasm poked at your ribs as you unhappily entered your classroom; late, drenched, and with the vague memory that the bullies were wearing your school's uniform and so may take revenge later this same day.

For your greatest pleasure, your misfortune didn't fail you during the rest of the day.

Each time you raised your hand, the teacher ignored you.

You found a bug in your lunch-box.

And finally, in the afternoon, you tripped on the foot of the head-perfect of the DC, but you were lucky enough for him not beating you up, making you run laps around the field indeed.

By the end of the day, you were completely drained.

You went to your classroom to take your bag, but by the door was waiting one of the bullies; a big guy with his face bearing a scar, his back leaning against the frame of the door. He smirked at you as he smoothed his shirt, showing you a big rectangular shaped stain, which was made by a _certain_ toast of honey and jam sooner today.

Turning around, you darted out of the corridor. The big ugly called his underlings and chased after you. Being tired from your previous laps, they nearly caught you when you decided to take a sharp turn and jumped out of a window of the ground floor. Surprised, they tried to go through it too, but all of them going in at once made them get stuck. You used this precious time to bolt out of their view, but even if the rain fogged the campus a bit, there was only flat ground now. The bullies were blocking the way to your classroom, and surely will wait for you by the school`s entrance. It was either you hide on campus until they got tired and went home, or you went back home wearing your sport panties[_1_]. _No way_ you`re going butt naked in the streets!

Your eyes scanned the exposed sport field. The place was too flat and without any hiding spots. Your eyes darted to the right and you knew you had found the perfect hiding place.

There's no way they would think you could possibly be hiding in the boy's locker room.

You rushed inside, trying to shut without much sound the door you opened in a panic. Sitting on the bench in the middle of the empty room, it took you some time to catch your breath.

Really, what was all that about? _For a piece of bread?_ If this actually happened to you, you would have said '_it`s not so bad_', '_it`s okay_' and '_I__'__ll just clean it when I get to school_' or something. Was this bully a complete _idiot_? Did he get his face beaten so many times by the school`s skylark that his brain took some permanent damage? He just went through school _all day_ without washing the dirt on his shirt.

This thought made you laugh. Now that you were safe, your mood has improved a bit. So what if it was raining? The weather could actually be in your favour, making the bullies give up in their search for you outside.

As if. The guy kept his _dirty_ shirt _on all day_ just to show it to you _this late after school_ and he actually _ran after you_. If you were a guy, you would have been beaten up and that would have been the end of it, but you`re a _girl_… He might want to have _a piece of you_.

You shivered, and being soaking wet did not help. You started quivering as you wondered if you could borrow a school sweater from one of the lockers. This stuff won`t be used before winter anyway, better put it to some use.

Hearing footsteps, and afraid the bullies could have seen you, you dashed to one of the nearest shower compartment, locking the door and standing on the small bench on the side, so as not to let your shoes show under the door.

You heard boys come in, chattering excitedly about the new baseball season and complaining about the now heavily pouring rain. These guys were from the baseball club? Relief washed over you, but soon a new dread emerged. What were you_—__a girl__—_doing, _hiding_ in one of the _guys_' locker-room's shower? Heat came to your cheeks as you realized what you would go through if they ever saw you. The humiliation! The bullying! They might even take advantage of you as repayment for '_peeping_' on them!

Shivering, you tried hard not to make any noise, breathing in and out as slowly as possible to try and keep your cool.

Thankfully, most of the guys went out quickly. You thought your heart had finally calmed down but you jumped slightly after hearing there were still voices.

"Eh? You`re not taking a shower, Capt'n?

- This rain`s enough of a shower for me! I`ll just run home and take one there. Smell ya later, Yamamoto!"

You could hear a boyish laughter as the captain exited the room, leaving you alone with this Yamamoto guy. You didn`t know if you should either laugh or cry, as only one guy was left. It would be easier to escape, but knowing he was alone, you also knew there was no other source of noise to cover yours.

Crying mentally, you waited until he finally got into the shower_—__you tried not to think too much about it, but still blushed__—_before you thought of an escape plan. Staying here any further would only delay the awkward discovery and your shaming. The water was now harshly hitting the tiles and it was the perfect noise to cover you opening the lock of your shower. The so-called Yamamoto began humming before singing the lyrics of the opening of a children anime your brother sometimes watched on TV. You chuckled as you slowly opened the door.

"Who`s there?"

Your blood went cold. You tried hard to keep yourself from making any noise. It was too late to escape and you closed the door and its lock again as fast and as silently as possible as the baseball player opened his to have a peak outside of his shower compartment.

The water went out and you could hear the guy exit his shower. You were thinking of darting out of yours and making a run for the exit when your door suddenly gave way and crashed on the floor. You screamed as a freshman stood, butt naked, holding a silver baseball bat, ready to attack[_2_]. But he only blinked and lowered his weapon, realising you were not someone dangerous. Really, '_dangerous__'_? He was the one being dangerous! And, why did he have to break the door? Who would attack a nude high school boy under the show_—…__ wait__…_ '_nude_'?

You tried hard. _Really_ hard. But then came a moment when your [_coloured_] eyes dropped by themselves and you had to cover them to keep your eyes' virginity. Your scream was muffled by your hands as the teenager realised what was happening, blushed and covered himself in a rush with a towel.

"S-sorry!

- I`m the one who`s sorry, silly! Aaaaaah, my eyes! I can`t get married anymore!"

You sobbed pitifully as Yamamoto quickly threw his bat on the ground and put his trousers on.

You were discovered, now everything was finished. He will blackmail you and you will live the rest of your horrible High School life as a pitiful looser who`s being taken advantage of by bullies, if the scarred guy didn`t find you and kill you before you graduated. All of that because of a piece of toast with blackcurrant jam and honey! You will never make this interesting combination ever again!

But Yamamoto just stared at you while scratching his head, as embarrassed as you if not more so. He opened his mouth, and you waited for the beginning of the end of your life as a normal healthy student of Namimori.

"What happened to you? Why are you here?"

What he said made you blink. It wasn`t '_what is wrong with you__'_, but '_what happened to you_'. This put your heart at ease as you began to sob with relief. You raised your teary [_coloured_] eyes to him. He was still blushing, but panicked because you were crying. So there were still good guys in this shitty world.

Sniffing, trying to calm down, your cheeks heating your face with a pink hue, you began to tell him what had happened today in-between sobs. When you finished, snot was running to your chin and you tried to hide your ugly face with a hand while your other fist was brushing the dirty liquid away. You jumped slightly by surprise as a handkerchief was pressed to your nose, and raised your eyes again to see Yamamoto smiling to you shyly, encouraging you to use it. Determined, you frowned, taking the hanky and blew your nose very loudly. This made the other teen laugh, which made your shame ease up a bit.

Standing up, the baseball player beamed down at you.

"Shall I take care of the bullies for you?"

Blinking, you used the clean part of his hanky to sweep your tears away.

"Why would you do that? I don`t know you…"

- Now, don`t underestimate me!" He flexed the muscles of his left arm, testing them with his right hand, all the while grin widely. "I`m not part of the Vongola for nothing!"

You looked at him oddly. What was he talking about? Was that the name of his baseball team? Was this guy an _idiot_? Then again, thinking being part of a sport club would make you more muscular and stronger than bullies who constantly beat people up for fun was really moronic. You remembered his nicely sculpted body and blushed. He was muscular indeed. Your eyes dropped in embarrassment.

Apparently he took this as a silent nod and laughed.

"What`s your class number?

- Hum? 3-C b-but…

- Okay. Wait here, I`ll go grab your things!"

Your eyes opened wide and you were about to protest, to call him an idiot, but he was already running toward the school building's main entrance. You went to the door and watched helplessly his now wet back retreating inside the school. You were now starting to feel very bad. He was going to get beaten up pretty seriously, all of that because of you and that stupid toast. But you remembered how he had easily broken the shower door in one try. _That_ and his _nicely toned body_. Blushing, now starting to feel hope bud in your chest, you sat, tired, by the door to the lockers and watched the rain pour lazily over the school ground.

You felt oddly better. Watching the rain was calming you down a lot more than your previous attempt at relaxing. You tried keeping your eyes from closing. Pushing the responsibilities on someone else`s shoulders was somewhat of a relief, but it was still wrong. You should stand up, run to the school and take the beating instead of this nice guy. But fear had you rooted to the spot and you watched with dread the eerie shape of your school under the rain.

Only five minutes later, you saw Yamamoto`s form exiting through the main door. He was unharmed. No bullies where chasing after him, but you could see and hear the faint yelling of one of them. The big scary guy was leaning through a window of the third floor, looking pretty banged-up, cursing after the baseball player. Hibari Kyouya appeared behind him—_the sudden sigh of him made you shiver_—and you could hear faint pleading screams before the window was shut again. Yamamoto laughed, waving at the window casually with a rolled magazine in his hand, before running under the pouring rain.

He was running while being curled over something, hugging your bag close to him as to not get it wet. His eyes went up and locked with yours. He smiled cheerily as he hurried toward you.

You couldn`t help an idiotic grin from blooming on your face. He did it! How? _Why_? A delighted confusion flooded your mind as you watched with an awed dumbstruck-ness the teen stop in front of you, completely drenched, also smiling like a moron. You did a double take at the bag he was now giving to you and him. Ignoring the extended arms and bag, you walked to him, patting his wet clothes, searching for any injuries. He just blushed and laughed again.

"I`m okay! They didn`t even touch me! »

You narrowed your [_coloured_] eyes at him. There was no way he could have walked away from the bullies unscattered. You then remembered the skylark being present and realised what had happened. Of course! Yamamoto had asked the fearsome prefect for help! _What else could have had happened?_ You stared at the baseball player in silent awe, marvelling in his courageousness. It was one thing to go stand up against bullies, but speaking to Hibari Kyouya was something on entirely another level! Your eyes narrowed at the magazine he was still holding. It was the one you were given by a friend this morning. It was a lot less clean than before; tattered in some places and bearing some red marks. Your friend would kill you, but you couldn`t get mad at the baseball player. Did he himself beat up a group of bullies with a _magazine_, all by himself? Did he really need the help of the skylark? Did the prefect just came to clean the mess afterward? Neither-the-less, you took a shaky breath, awe still filling your [coloured] eyes. This Yamamoto guy was kind, brave, muscular and good looking! How could you have ever doubted this handsome, _hot_ hero?

"W-what? H-hahaha…, » asked the teen, _blushing_.

You blinked before blushing yourself. You weren`t a staring weirdo!

In a sudden movement, you bowed to your underclassman. Hearing his surprised yelp hushed you to talk.

"T-t-thank you so much!

Humm… 'Anytime'? Hahaha » You raised your face to see him still blushing, smiling awkwardly. You returned it to him in kin then bowed again.

"No really, thank you! You`re a real hero!"

At this the teen went _completely red_ and started stuttering, saying it was nothing. But you knew that it wasn`t _nothing_.

"Humm…," throwing a quick glance by the door, Yamamoto scratched the nape of his neck shyly. "I will bring you back home…?"

"No." Your answer was maybe too direct because he flinched. You tried to correct your mistake as your eyebrows shot down. "I-I mean, you have already done more than enough for me…."

After an awkward silent, you bowed yet again, announced that you were going to change and went into a shower. Feeling the wet water under your now nude feet, you realised you had entered the compartment Yamamoto had previously used, and felt your face heat even more that it already was, thinking of his splendid body. Chuckling, you made a note to use this as future reference material for fan-girling.

Your hero had gained a new fan.

Exiting your compartment, seeing that the room was now empty, you felt gloomy. He left without even saying _goodbye_ to you! But you shouldn`t be like this. He helped you when he could have taken advantage of you; he did more than enough already.

Now wearing dry clothes, you walked to the door, and seeing the heavy rain, sighed. Something fell over your shoulder and you jumped in surprise as you could hear a familiar boyish laugh coming from behind you. You couldn`t help but smile as you turned your head. Yamamoto had changed clothes too. You quickly dismissed the thought that you were changing in the same room as another guy—a _handsome_ guy—, who was doing the same thing. Looking over your shoulder, you realised he had draped you with his winter school jacket, himself wearing only a simple blue T-shirt. You were about to open your mouth to say that he had done enough for you again when he patted your back, smiling sheepishly.

"Give it back t`morrow m`kay?"

And he rushed away under the rain.

･ﾟ0o.｡.:.｡.o0ﾟ･

You sighed as you took refuge under the bus stop. The sky was now pouring itself out on Namimori and the baseball player`s winter jacket was unfortunately no help in keeping you warm. You actually though the jacket was worthier than you and deserved to be the one being protected from the rain, but Yamamoto has given it to you for you to use it, so you didn`t take it off of your shoulders. The wet material did not smell like him, unfortunately it didn`t smell of anything. Was this really _his_ jacket?

Hope bubbled into your chest as you remembered his parting. "_Give it back t'morrow_". You didn`t even know which class he was in. You might never see him again. Your shoulders deflated.

The sky was now dark grey and it was getting darker. Thankfully, the next bus would come in about 5 minutes, but you still cursed under your breath as all warmth was leaving your body. Finally, you saw the over-elevated yellowish headlight of the massive car approach and went into the bus with relief. Seeing you completely drenched, the driver pulled a face. You gave him another one. The bus doors were closing and you sat next to one of the windows behind the conductor. A sudden "Wait! WAIT! » made you jump of surprise and you watched as a completely drenched teen came into the bus, smiling sheepishly at the still glowering bus driver.

You couldn't help a moronic grin from plastering onto your face. The young man looked through the bus for a place to sit. When his eyes met and locked into yours he looked surprised before matching your expression.

Sitting next to you, he was about to say something when you reached out your hand to him. He looked at your extended hand with wide confused eyes.

"[_Name_] [_Surname_], Class 3-C."

He laughed as he took your hand into his big ones and shook it, laughing cheerfully.

"Takeshi Yamamoto, 2-A. Nice to meet you!"

The way back home was a silent one. It was a bit awkward at first, but you slowly got used to it, thinking of it as a pleasant one. There were so many things you wanted to ask him, so many things you wanted to know about him. But that could wait. You had his name, his class, and knew you still had a year and a half before you graduated. Lots of things can happen in a year and a half.

The falling water outside was beautiful, draping the world in a protective, pure veil. A gentle tranquillity washed over you as your eyes began to drop slowly and your head bobbed before resting against the window frame.

Slowly, the peaceful rain lulled you to sleep and you let your head rest against the blushing baseball-loving teen next to you, all tension leaving your shoulders.

Maybe rain wasn`t so bad.

* * *

><p>[1] In Japan, as you can see in some anime, girls sometimes have to wear VERY SHORT shorts, which look to me more like panties than anything. I don`t know about you, but I`d be very embarrassed walking in the streets (or anywere outside home) with this…<p>

[2] You could say that always being attacked by random Mafioso out of nowhere made him a bit paranoiac? XDD

･ﾟ0o.｡.:**A word from the Author**:.｡.o0ﾟ･

Hey everyone ! This oneshot is from High School and I find it pretty stupid, but since I did not post for a loooonnnnnnnng time, here is a fanfiction !

About my hiatus : I am sorry for all readers who are waiting a continuation to Whose Flame and 00 degree/She was a He ! They are still in the making, but Uni life is preventing me from enjoying writing atm… *sobs*

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story ! See ya~


End file.
